


The Sound of (No) Silence

by ArwenLalaith



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Childbirth, F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLalaith/pseuds/ArwenLalaith
Summary: Sequel to “Will You Love Me When...”.You and Alex have just welcomed your daughter into the world.
Relationships: Alex Blake (Criminal Minds)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Sound of (No) Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MargoWicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargoWicker/gifts).



> Thank you to MargoWicker who requested more Blake/Reader fluff! Only too happy to oblige!

The nurse set the squirming slippery little body that was your newborn daughter on your bare chest and you let out a shaky exhale before the first sob spilled forth, a combination of hormones and wonder at this tiny creature coursing through you. You stroked a trembling hand over the baby’s tuft of hair with such delicacy it was as if you were afraid of breaking her.

Beside you, your wife choked out a sob as well and you looked up to meet her gaze, the same wonder filling your heart visible in her eyes as well. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she watched your daughter root around your chest in search of your nipple. “She’s so beautiful, Y/N,” Alex murmured, “She looks just like you.”

“No way,” you whispered, voice soft and reverent, “She’s gorgeous.” You smiled softly up at your wife. “She takes after you.”

Alex just shook her head, her smile tender as she leaned in to kiss you over the baby’s head.

In truth, it wasn’t quite clear who she took after more, as her eyes were still a pale blue and he hair light, but both were likely to darken over time. That was the wonderful thing about being able to select your sperm donor – having used your eggs, you’d selected someone with similar traits to your wife so your child could take after the both of you.

The two of you watched as, after a bit of bobbing her head around, the baby found your breast and latched on and started suckling on instinct alone.

Alex rested a hand on the baby’s back, thumb sweeping across her soft newborn skin. “ _God_ , Y/N, she’s incredible,” she said. “I can’t believe she’s ours...” She settled on the bed next to you, leaning in to rest her forehead against yours. “I guess we need to choose a name for her.”

You whimpered softly. “Do we have to?” You pouted. “We can’t agree on anything – I just want to enjoy this moment...”

She kissed the top of your head. “Okay, Love...but she _does_ need a name eventually...”

* * *

Alex paced the nursery, rocking the as yet unnamed baby as she squalled. With her incredible patience, she quietly shushed the baby, tempting her back to sleep. You rocked in the rocking chair, crying as well – from the exhaustion and the frustration and the pain still wracking your abdomen.

“I’m sorry,” you sobbed. “I know you’re exhausted, but she just wouldn’t calm down for me.”

“Y/N,” she assured, “You don’t have to apologize. She’s my daughter too and I want to help take care of her, okay?”

You nodded. “But you’re still working and...”

She shook her head. “I’m taking a sabbatical until you’re feeling more comfortable taking care of her.”

“But...”

“No buts,” she insisted. “You need the help and it’s my job as her mother.”

You attempted a smile, but it was shaky. “I thought this would feel easier, that it would come more naturally. I mean, I knew it would be hard and tiring and everything, but I just...” You shook your head, let out a shuddering breath.

“Y/N, it’s only been two days,” Alex assured. “We’re both still new at this and no one is a perfect parent right away. It takes time to learn the baby’s cues and cries. Plus, you’re still exhausted from labour and blood loss and postpartum hormone shifts. No one is expecting you to get the hang of this right away, least of all me.”

You chewed at your lip, her words refusing to sink in no matter how true you knew them to be. “Am I a bad mother?” you asked, voice barely a whisper.

“Absolutely not,” she vowed firmly.

Your breath hitched as you attempted to reign in your emotions. “But I can’t even decide on a name for her...”

“That’s okay,” she insisted again. “We’ll find the right name. Together.” Bouncing the baby in her arms, she knelt down before you and kissed you. “Why don’t you try feeding her again, now that she’s settled?”

You swallowed thickly, nodded, accepting the baby back. You let Alex untie your robe so you could bring the baby to your breast. “Do you think she knows who I am?” you asked, watching as she rooted around your chest.

Gently stroking the baby’s head, she said, “Of course she does. You’re her whole world.” A beat. “And mine.”

With a watery smile, you looked up to meet her gaze.

“I love you so much, Y/N,” she said gently. “You showed so much strength just by bringing her into the world and it never ceases to amaze me that I get to call you the mother to my children.”

You raised a brow. “Child _ren_?” you repeated.

She looked at you shyly then. “Maybe one day,” she said softly. “I always imagined two, at least.”

“Maybe we should start thinking about names for the next one,” you joked quietly. “It’ll take us a few years at least...”

Alex laughed softly. “I think she’s ready to sleep and _you_ definitely are...”

She eased the baby back into her arms and settled her in the crib, then took your hand, pulling you into her chest. She kissed you tenderly. “Do you even know how incredible you are?” she murmured against your lips.

“If only because you never let me forget,” you replied.

* * *

You rolled over, looking at the clock – four AM – and yawned. You pushed the blankets back and moved to climb out of bed, but Alex stopped you with a hand on your arm.

“I’ll get her,” she whispered.

“She’ll be hungry,” you warned.

She kissed your forehead. “I’ll bring her here to eat.” By the time she returned, you were almost asleep again, a week of sleepless nights having caught up with you quite effectively. “I’ve brought you a gift,” Alex murmured, settling beside you on the edge of the bed.

You hummed a sleepy note, cracking one eye open. “Is this so-called gift going to poop on me in twenty minutes?”

Alex laughed softly. “Possibly. But she’s only a week old, so you’ll have to forgive her. But since it’s your birthday, she has something to make up for it...”

“It’s my birthday?” you asked on a yawn.

She nodded, pressed a kiss to your lips. “Happy birthday, my love.”

You smiled into the kiss. “You really didn’t have to do anything,” you insisted. “We have a newborn – if I get to shower today, it will feel like a vacation.”

“Well, I was planning this before the little peanut ever arrived,” she insisted. “Unfortunately, she decided to come early.”

Raising a brow, you moved the baby to your breast so she could suckle. “So, what is this big surprise you’ve been working on?”

She pulled from the nightstand a small bound book, passed it to you with a small hopeful – almost nervous – smile.

With your free hand, you flipped through a few pages, mouth hanging open slightly. “Did... Did you...write this?” you asked, looking up to meet her gaze.

“It’s mostly for you,” she explained, “But also a little for her. I’ve been working on it for years.”

You glanced back down at the book. “This... It’s... Is this...?”

“The story of our lives together,” she finished for you. “But it’s not quite finished yet.”

“Oh?”

She nodded. “It still needs a title,” she said. “And I think to do that, we need to first decide on a title for this little girl.”

Heaving a sigh, you nodded. “I suppose a week is long enough to be known only as _Baby_.”

“I was thinking,” Alex said slowly. “I chose Ethan’s name because I knew my love for him would be enduring. And I love this little girl just as much... I want a name that shows her that she’s equally special. Maybe Bridgette – it means exalted one. And in Irish mythology, Brighid was the name of the goddess of poetry and wisdom, which seems fitting. We can call her Bree for short.”

“I think it’s a beautiful name,” you agreed. “What about Bridgette Alexandra?”

She shook her head insistently. “I think one Alexandra Miller in the world is enough.”

“Agree to disagree,” you countered. “How about Aurelia? It means golden.”

She smiled. “I love it.” Then, with a pen, she wore in her elegant penmanship, _‘The Story of Bridgette Aurelia Miller’_. Then, she stroked your hair off your face, kissing you once, twice.

You hummed a little note. “As much as I enjoy this, your gift just filled her diaper.”


End file.
